El origen de un líder
by Aeroth
Summary: Todo gran caudillo surge de algún lugar. Este fic participa en el reto casas de poniente del foro se acerca el invierno y todos los personajes pertenecen a Martin.


Abrí la puerta de los aposentos de mi padre de un fuerte golpe, casi le di una patada.

- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE PERMITIRSE! - grité al entrar

- ¿Que sucede hijo mío? - preguntó mi padre con aire cansado

Sentado tras su gran escritorio de caoba me dirigió una mirada desalentadora, como si no quisiera saber nada de lo que iba a decir.

- Esos... esos malditos bastardos se estaban riendo en nuestra cara. Me han llegado noticias de que incluso están reuniendo un ejército, padre.

- Tranquilo Tywin, si hablamos con ellos entraran en razón. Ya lo veras.

- No padre, esta vez yo me encargare de ellos. - dije pegando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio - Esta vez los pasaremos por la espada, ¿que se supone que somos? ¿Leones? ¿O simples gatos, a los que se aparta a patadas?. Lo siento pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que la Roca recupere su antigua gloria... que tú destruiste.

Abrumado, mi padre me miró con temor.

- Hijo, yo...

- No digas nada, por favor no digas nada. - dije con desprecio - eres débil, y has traído la deshonra a esta casa; te pido por favor que renuncies al mando, nominalmente puedes conservar tus títulos y de cara al exterior tú serás el cabeza de familia pero déjame a mí blandir la vara.

- Tywin... no puedo hacer eso, no estás preparado para esto.

- No era una pregunta. - contesté con dureza – La situación es insostenible; si no renuncias voluntariamente, te obligaré.

Terminé la frase bajando el tono, sonó incluso más amenazador de lo que pretendía. Tytos se hundió en el sillón viendo que ya no había marcha atrás. Tomando eso como una aceptación de su derrota, salí de la habitación con un brillo de determinación en los ojos. Al cruzar la puerta me encontré de frente con los guardias que me acompañaban.

- Que nadie entre o salga de aquí - les ordené - me da igual quién sea, si no os obedece matadle.

A modo de respuesta ambos soldados cerraron las viseras de sus yelmos de cimera alta.

Hecho una furia bajé hasta el patio de la fortaleza, donde me esperaba Kevan con una escolta de jinetes.

- ¿Aceptó? - me preguntó

- No tenía otra opción. ¿Recuerdas el plan? Yo entraré en el castillo con la escolta, tú sígueme con el ejército con 5 horas retraso y cuando te acerques levanta los pendones y avanza con toda la pompa que puedas.

- Descuida, hare lo que ordenes. Pero ¿seguro que no me necesitaras ahí dentro?

- Tú cíñete a tu parte.

Partimos de inmediato, Kevan se dirigió al sur de Lannisport en busca del ejército y yo con la compañía de 50 hombres me encaminé hacia la fortaleza de Castamere. Por el camino nos topamos con varia patrullas de soldados, posiblemente de la casa Tarbeck, que huyeron despavoridos. Tras un día de cabalgata sin descanso, divisamos a lo lejos los muros de Castamere. La plaza se hallaba construida sobre un pequeño promontorio, con todas sus defensas orientadas al oeste ya que el este lo protegía un escarpado barranco de más de 50 metros de altura. Al acercarnos a la barbacana esta se abrió sin necesidad de que dijésemos nada. Una vez en el patio Lord William Reyne y su esposa salieron a saludarnos.

- ¿A que debemos el gusto de vuestra visita, joven señor?

- Al parecer, mi padre piensa que los Lannister os hemos agraviado de alguna manera y desea hacer las paces con vos. Os traigo su mensaje y un obsequio. - dije sin bajar del caballo

- Agradecemos su gesto. - dijo Lady Syenne - Vuestros hombres y vos estaréis cansados, mandare que seáis alojados y ya discutiremos de política en la cena.

- Como gustéis, milady.

Los caballerizos de los Reyne atendieron a nuestros corceles, mientras que mis hombres se dirigían a los barracones guiados por un guardia.

- Aerion, ven a verme dentro de un par de horas. Se discreto. - ordené a mi capitán.

El hombre asintió y acompaño a sus subordinados mientras yo me dirigía al torreón en pos de mis anfitriones.

Cayó la noche y mientras me vestía oí unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación. La abrí y Aerion entro con la armadura puesta.

- Señor. - me dijo

- Escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo y tan solo tendremos una oportunidad, si sale mal estaremos muertos. Cuando entremos en el salón yo me dirigiré directamente al centro escoltado por dos hombres a hablar con Reyne, quiero que tus hombres rodeen a todos los guardias y hombres armados de la sala. Hablaré con el señor y si no hinca la rodilla, sacaré el arpa que trajimos y tocare una canción; cuando acabe debéis matar a cualquiera que lleve armas y atrancar las puertas del salón. ¿Entendido?

El capitán se cuadró y asintió.

- Por supuesto señor, confíe en mis muchachos. Harán su trabajo limpiamente.

- Bien pues espabilad y dejad un par de soldados en mi puerta.

El hombre salió de los aposentos y mientras tanto yo cogí el instrumento cuidadosamente envuelto de entre mis pertenencias. A la hora convenida me dirigí al salón principal, escoltado por mis guardias. Al entrar en la magnífica habitación, adornada con fastuosos tapices y dorados ornamentos, pude ver a los soldados lannister, sin sus armaduras, mezclados con los presentes. Me acerque con decisión al trono sobre el que se sentaba Lord Reyne e hice una pequeña reverencia.

- Bien muchacho, ¿qué quiere tu padre? - preguntó de forma insolente

- Que las casas Reyne, Tarbeck y los otros vasallos sublevados depongan las armas, paguen un tributo extra a la Roca de sus arcas y envíen a un familiar cercano en calidad de pupilo. - contesté con firmeza.

- ¿Y quién sois vos para ordenarme tal cosa? - preguntó con mofa - Tan solo el hijo de un cobarde pusilánime, que no se atreve a dar la cara.

Ignorando los graves insultos, mantuve una expresión fría como un tempano de hielo.

- ¿No pensáis rendiros por las buenas? Así sea, plantaremos batalla. No obstante, os he traído un pequeño obsequio.

Con gesto teatral arranqué la lona que cubría el instrumento. Un grito ahogado de asombro recorrió la sala. Era un arpa de mano de oro macizo cuyos brazos representaban un león dorado arrancando la cabeza de uno rojo.

- ¿Os gusta? - dije esbozando una sonrisa - Pues permitidme que os toque algo.

Antes de que pudiesen decir nada rasgueé las cuerdas y comencé a tocar una lenta melodía. Mientras tanto una sombra de ligero temor apareció en los ojos de los Reyne.

"_¿Y quién sois vos, dijo el altivo Lord,_

_que tan bajo debo inclinarme?_

_Solo un gato con distinto pelaje,_

_es toda la verdad que sé._

_Un pelaje dorado o un pelaje de rojizo,_

_Un león aún tiene garras._

_Y las tengo largas y afiladas, mi Lord_

_Como largas y afiladas vos_

_Y así habló, y así habló_

_el Lord de Castamere._

_Pero ahora la lluvia resuena en su salón_

_con nadie que la escuche._

_Si, ahora la lluvia resuena en su salón._

_Y ni un alma queda para escucharla."_

Mientras los versos que había estado rumiando durante todo el viaje salían de mi boca, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Por un lado los señores del castillo se removieron inquietos y asustados y Lord William se puso en pie. Y por otro mis hombres desenvainaron silenciosamente los cuchillos y con la última estrofa degollaron a todos los guardias presentes.

- ¡¿Que traición es esta?! - gritó Lady Syenne asustada, avanzando unos pasos hacia mí.

- ¿Traición mi señora? Ninguna, os lo puedo asegurar. Es una advertencia de que los codiciosos y secesionistas no deberían despertar al verdadero león.

La mujer hizo ademan de ir a golpearme pero yo fui más rápido. Esquivé el bofetón y le estampé el arpa en la cabeza. Ella se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo y yo, con la ayuda del instrumento, la golpeé repetidamente hasta matarla.

Lord William había desenvainado la espada pero casi una docena de ellas le apuntaron al pecho e impotente observó la muerte de su esposa.

- Amordazadle y matad al resto.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada una soga le tapó la boca mientras los demás presentes eran acuchillados. Ante los ojos del horrorizado y sollozante señor asesiné a golpes con el arpa a sus dos hijos pequeños.

Acerque la boca al oído de Reyne y le dije:

- Los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas.

Una vez perpetrada la masacre lo degollé personalmente. Arrastramos los cuerpos al exterior y los subimos a la barbacana. Los conmocionados soldados de la casa no reaccionaron al ver a sus señores muertos pero tampoco podrían haberlo hecho ya que estaban rodeados por los hombres de Kevan. Colgamos los cuerpos sobre las puertas y miré a los soldados allí congregados.

- ¡Esto es lo que les ocurre a aquellos que se rebelan contra la Roca!. ¡Mi padre era un hombre amable, querido por unos, humillado por la mayoría; pero yo no soy mi padre!. ¡Los que se subleven ante mí sufrirán la misma suerte que estos desgraciados!. ¡Hombres de Lannisport, de la Roca, vasallos míos, RECUPEREMOS LA GLORIA DE NUESTRA CASA!, ¡QUE OIGAN NUESTRO RUGIDO! ¡Y QUE SE ENCOJAN ANTE ÉL NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!

Con paso decidido me acerqué a la entrada del torreón. Arrojé el arpa al interior del edificio junto con una antorcha.

Mientras nos alejábamos a caballo del lugar, unas gigantescas llamas se alzaban tras nosotros.

_**Años más tarde**_

Me levanté sobresaltado en mitad de la noche, bañado en un frio sudor y respirando agitadamente. A mi lado, Joanna también se despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa querido? – me preguntó preocupada

- Joanna, ¿crees que soy un mal hombre? – le dije volviéndome a tumbar en el lecho

- Ella sonrió, me besó y me abrazó.

- ¿Otra vez los viejos recuerdos?

- Han pasado décadas desde entonces pero aún veo los rostros de esos pobres críos. – la miré profundamente atormentado – No se merecían lo que les pasó, no tenían nada que ver y aun así yo… No me lo perdonaré jamás.

- Tywin, no te voy a negar que me horroriza lo que hiciste pero creo que lo has reparado con creces. Te arrepientes de ello y tuviste que hacerlo casi por obligación, los siete te perdonaran. Eres un buen marido, te quiero y me quieres, para mí es todo lo que importa.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron en cierto modo. La abracé un poco más fuerte, pensando que ella había sido mi salvación. Nunca me perdonaría lo sucedido aquella noche pero había sido para proteger todo aquello que amaba. Puede que el viejo león tenga garras afiladas, sea fiero y peleón pero sin la leona estaría condenado a algo peor que la muerte: la soledad.


End file.
